Ignorer et aimer?
by Lyna Lup
Summary: Lily Evans se fiche de tout et de tout le monde, elle est pourtant très populaire. Elle ne sait même pas qui sont les Maraudeurs. James Potter, lui, n'ignore pas du tout Lily...
1. Une journée dans la vie de Lily Evans

Chapitre 1 : Une journée dans la vie de Lily Evans.  
  
Jeudi 16 mars 1977 :  
  
Point de vu de Lily Evans :  
  
Qu'est ce que c'est chiant la divination !! J'ai beau être toujours attentive en cours, aujourd'hui c'est barbant ! Je suis callée sur mon bureau, à deux doigts de m'endormir quand quelqu'un, derrière moi m'appelle.  
  
« Lily !! Lily !! »  
  
Je l'ignore, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retourner. Nouvel appel. Mais qui a décidé de me faire chier aujourd'hui ?? Au bout de la quatrième, ou peut être de la cinquième fois? Bref, je finis par regarder derrière moi. Oh, ce n'est qu'un petit gars dodu. Il me tend un papier. Je lève les yeux au ciel mais le prend quand même. Je m'ennuis tellement qu'un peu de distraction ne me fera pas de mal.  
  
« James Potter n'arrête pas de te mater !!! »  
  
Les gens n'ont rien de mieux à faire que d'écrire des conneries pareilles ?? Remarque, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de les lire ces conneries. Mais il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête : Qui est James Potter ? Je me retourne vers le garçon qui m'a tendu le mot et je lui demande, exaspérée :  
  
« De qui ça vient ?  
  
-De Carine Cents » me répond-il.  
  
Sans vraiment savoir qui est Carine Cents, je parcoure la classe des yeux. Une fille blonde, de Poufsouffle sans doute, me fait de grands gestes. Ca doit être elle. Je me retourne vers mon bureau, et j'écris sur le mot :  
  
« Qui diable est James Potter ?? »  
  
Je le fais passer, par le même chemin qu'à l'allée. Le mot arrive effectivement à la blonde. Elle le lit, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. A peine a-t-elle fini de le déchiffrer, qu'elle s'étouffe à moitié. Je ne pensais pas que ma question lui ferait cet effet là ! Habituellement je ne suis pas curieuse, mais là ça m'intrigue. Je n'aurai pas la réponse, la cloche sonne.  
  
Je sors de la classe en prenant mes affaires. J'avais prévu de rejoindre Ellyanor et Carina dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Elles avaient étude des runes, elles. Ca doit sûrement être moins barbant que Divination car elles reviennent toujours très joyeuses. Je m'installe au bout, à la table des Gryffondor, ma maison. Quelques minutes après, alors que je commence à manger, Lya arrive.  
  
« Salut Tigresse, ça va ? Me demande-t-elle énergiquement.  
  
-Oui et toi Lya ?  
  
-Ca carbure !! »  
  
Tigresse est le surnom qu'elles me donnent. Il vient du fait que je me fiche totalement de ce qui m'entoure, que j'ai un sale caractère et que j'en arrive à ne parler à personne d'autre qu'à Ellyanor et Carina. Elles ne sont pas plus ouvertes que moi, mais elles connaissent plus de monde. Lya s'installe à côté de moi. Elle se sert un verre de jus de citrouille et commence à le boire. Je me décide à lui poser LA question.  
  
« Dis moi Lya ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Qui est James Potter ? »  
  
Ellyanor recrache la gorgé qu'elle vient de prendre sur deux premières années, assis en face de nous. Elle n'y fait même pas attention.  
  
« Tu ne sais pas qui est James Potter ????  
  
-Non, dis je lui montrant bien que cette nouvelle ne m'attriste pas du tout, c'est qui ?  
  
-Lily Evans, je commence vraiment à croire qu'il faut que tu voies d'autre personne !!  
  
-Ca ne répond pas à ma question.  
  
-James Potter est l'un des quatre Maraudeurs !!! Je la regarde incrédule. Le groupe des farceurs !!  
  
-Je ne vois toujours pas. »  
  
Elle décide d'employer les grands moyens et me montre le fameux club des quatre assis un peu plus loin à la même table que nous, ce sont des Gryffondor. Il y en a un qui me regarde, mais il baisse les yeux juste après avoir croisé les miens. Soudain, une grande blonde à la poitrine avantageuse me cache la vue. Elle se mit à leur parler. Je tourne mon regard vers Lya. Elle a l'air pensive.  
  
« Lya ?  
  
-Ouai, dit elle en revenant à la réalité.  
  
-Que fait Cary ?  
  
-Elle flirte avec un Serdaigle.  
  
-Ok, tu lui diras que je reviens pour les cours, je vais me balader.  
  
-Ne sois pas en retard, on a potions . . .  
  
-T'inquiète. »  
  
Je me lève et je sors de la Grande Salle. Je me dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch, mon lieu d'isolement, il n'y a jamais personne en dehors des matchs. Dans un couloir, je me cogne à quelqu'un. Lucius Malfoy. L'une des rares personnes dont je connais le nom. Il n'a même pas le temps de lancer une de ses injures que je recommence à avancer. Il a l'air furieux et je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre.  
  
« Ne t'excuse pas . . . sang de bourbe !!  
  
-Ta gueule Malfoy, dit-je nonchalamment en continuant à avancer.  
  
-Tu oses me donner des ordres ???  
  
-C'est pas un ordre, c'est un avertissement. »  
  
Je n'entends pas sa réponse car je tourne à un embranchement. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'installe sur un banc, dans la tribune Gryffondor. A peine ais-je commencé à entrer dans mes pensées que je sens une présence à côté de moi. Je regarde LA dite personne. C'est un des Maraudeurs, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, assis à côté du garçon qui me regardait. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?? On ne peut donc pas être tranquille dans cette école ?! Je ne l'ai même pas autorisé à s'asseoir à côté de moi !! Je décide de l'ignorer, une des choses que je fais le mieux. Il ouvre la conversation :  
  
« Salut, je ne lui donne pas de réponse, ça va ?  
  
-Ca allait bien avant que tu arrives.  
  
-Hey !! On se calme, je viens en ami Lily la tigresse.  
  
-Tu connais mon nom, mais moi je n'ai pas le 'plaisir' de savoir le tien, répondit je ironiquement, tu es ? Il me regarde très surpris mais reprend contenance.  
  
-Sirius Black.  
  
-Mais encore ?  
  
-L'un des Maraudeurs.  
  
-Ah oui, Lya m'a parlé de vous tout à l'heure, les farceurs c'est ça ?  
  
-Oui, c'est bien ça, il m'adresse un sourire charmeur.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
  
-Tu vois, samedi, on organise une fête pour les dix-sept ans de James-  
  
-James ? Je sais très bien de qui il parle mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aperçoive.  
  
-James Potter.  
  
-C'est aussi un Maraudeur ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Mais en quoi ça me concerne ?  
  
-Ben voilà, je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir que tu viennes.  
  
-Je ne le connais même pas, il y a à peine une heure je ne savais même pas qu'il existait.  
  
-Oui, mais lui te connais.  
  
-Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser que j'ai envie de venir ?  
  
-Tu pourras amener tes copines, Ellyanor et Carina.  
  
-Je vais y réfléchir, mais ne compte pas sur moi, c'est pas mon truc les fêtes. »  
  
Je me tourne vers le terrain de Quidditch, l'ignorant à nouveau délibérément. Il ne part pas. Au bout de quelques instants, je le regarde, exaspérée et demande :  
  
« Tu veux autre chose ?  
  
-Tu n'as pas cours de Potion ?  
  
-Merde !!! »  
  
Je prend mon sac et me lève en vitesse. Et oui, Lily la rebelle n'est jamais en retard ! Je pique un sprint vers les cachots où le cours de Potion se déroule depuis dix bonnes minutes. Je frappe à la porte et entre, Sirius sur mes talons.  
  
« Excusez moi, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.  
  
-Il vous faudrait peut être mettre le peu d'argent que vous avez dans une montre Miss Evans » me réplique Mrs Grognedur, la prof de potion sous les ricanement des Serpentard.  
  
Intérieurement je bous. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me contenir de ne pas lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure à celle là. Je vois Sirius s'asseoir à côté d'un garçon blond aux yeux bleus, certainement un autre Maraudeurs. Il ne reste plus qu'une place, à côté du fameux James Potter. Je m'assois donc sans dire un mot. Carina et Ellyanor, assise l'une à côté de l'autre me font un signe d'impuissance. Je me retourne vers mon voisin pour l'observer. Il a des yeux marron et des cheveux noir jais en bataille. Il parait très grand et musclé. Je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt mignon dans son genre. Il a du s'apercevoir que je le regardais car il tourne la tête. Je détourne les yeux, gênée. Il esquisse un sourire.  
  
« James Potter, me dit il.  
  
-Lily Evans.  
  
-Miss Evans en plus de ne pas être ponctuel, vous êtes bavarde ?? S'exclame la prof de Potion.  
  
-Vous savez Mrs, si vous vous occupiez un peu plus de votre cours et un peu moins de vos élèves je suis sûre que vous feriez une meilleure prof ! » Dis je du tac au tac.  
  
C'est la meilleure, je me mets à répondre aux profs maintenant !! En plus tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais une extraterrestre.  
  
« Comment osez vous me parlez ainsi Evans ???  
  
-Je suis vraiment obligé de répondre à cette question ? Demandè je avec un sourire embarrassée.  
  
-Insolente !! J'enlève 40 points à Gryffondor, que cela vous serve de leçon ! »  
  
D'un geste rageur, je range mes affaires dans mon sac et sort de la classe en claquant la porte, toujours sous les yeux exorbités des autres élèves. Ca à du leur faire un choc à mes gentils petits camarades. D'habitude, je suis plutôt du genre à me faire oublier et là, en cinq minutes, je me suis plus fais remarquer qu'en six années et demi à Poudlard. Je m'assois sur la bordure, juste en face de la porte, et je patiente. Trente minutes plus tard -et oui, j'ai tenu jusque là- la cloche sonne et les élèves sortent de cours. Lya et Cary m'aperçoivent et filent directement vers moi. S'en suit un baragouinement du diable auquel je ne comprend rien : elles parlent toutes les deux en même temps.  
  
« Oh ! Oh ! Oh !! On se calme !! Une à la fois !  
  
-Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ?! Me demande Lya vivement.  
  
-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Renchérit Cary.  
  
-Ca va t'attirer des ennuis !!  
  
-McGonagall va être furieuse quand elle va l'apprendre !  
  
-Tu vas passer un sal quart d'heure !  
  
-Grognedur a juré que tu lui paierais ça !!  
  
-Tout le monde pète son câble un jour ou l'autre, finis je par répondre quand l'affût de paroles fut calmé.  
  
-Et quel pétage de câble Tigresse !! S'exclame une voix derrière nous. On se retourne d'un seul mouvement pour voir... Sirius Black et sa bande. Je remarque que James garde les yeux obstinément baissés.  
  
-Au fait, merci pour tout à l'heure, dis je, j'aurai été capable de rester là bas des heures sans m'en rendre compte.  
  
-De rien, Lily jolie, pense à ce que je t'aie demandé ! Potter relève tout d'un coup vivement la tête et regarde son ami en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Je vais y réfléchir Black. »  
  
Et sur ce, je me retourne et je m'en vais, vite suivit par Lya et Cary qui ne semblent rien comprendre.  
  
**********************  
  
« Bon, vas tu enfin te décider à nous expliquer ?! »  
  
On est dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et Ellyanor et Carina me tannent depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes pour savoir -enfin- ce que Black m'a demandé.  
  
« Ok ! Ok ! Black m'a demandé de venir à l'anniversaire de James Potter. Ils organisent une fête et apparemment Potter serait content que je sois là. Mais je suis sûre qu'il ne s'apercevra même pas de ma présence. »  
  
Je vis Lya éclater de rire et Cary se frapper violemment la tête avec sa main en tombant allongée sur le canapé. Le rire de Lya redouble devant cette scène et Cary s'y met aussi. Je croise les bras et attend patiemment qu'elles aient fini, comme à chaque fois. Lorsque que cela se fait, je demande :  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il vous a prit ?  
  
-Ah ma Lily !! Peut être qu'un jour tu te rendras compte que tu es une fille populaire et que des tas de garçons bavent à tes pieds !! » S'exclame Lya.  
  
Je la regarde incrédule, je n'ai jamais rien remarqué. Ce doit encore être un des films que Lya se fait de temps en temps. Je décide de l'ignorer et prend un bouquin. J'entend un soupir en coeur puis je sens qu'elles se lèvent. Au moment où elles ouvrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame, je dis, sans relever les yeux de mon livre :  
  
« Black a dit que vous étiez aussi invitées »  
  
Je les entends s'arrêter. Cary me demande confirmation -que je lui donne- et part dans un fou rire joyeux suivit de Lya. Dans ma tête, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser 'pathétique' et je replonge dans mon bouquin.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Alors, ça vous a plu ?? Voilà je vous laisse en vous disant à bientôt -)  
  
Ciao  
  
Lyna 


	2. James Potter ou crise cardiaque à tout m...

Chapitre 2 : James Potter ou crise cardiaque à tout moment !  
  
Jeudi 16 mars 1976 :  
  
Point de vue de James Potter :  
  
Ca fait au moins une demi heure que je tanne Sirius pour savoir ce qu'il demandé à Lily Evans, et il ne veut toujours pas me répondre. Je l'aurai à l'usure, j'en suis sûr. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi ça a l'air aussi important pour moi. C'est simple, je suis fou de cette fille depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Seulement, voilà elle, ne semble même pas savoir que j'existe. C'est assez étonnant parce que Sirius, Rémus, Peter et moi, on est certainement les mecs les plus connus de Poudlard : les Maraudeurs. Ce n'est pas de la prétention, c'est réel. Lily Evans, elle aussi, est populaire, seulement elle est au dessus de tout ça. Je crois qu'elle ne connaît que ses deux amies : Ellyanor et Carina ou plutôt qu'elle ne s'intéresse qu'à elles.  
  
-Allez Patmol !!  
  
-Je t'ai dis que ce serait une surprise, enfin... si elle accepte ! Me répond il sadiquement.  
  
Il sait que je déteste ne pas savoir. Je croise les bras et boude. Sirius éclate de rire. Rémus perd patience et baisse le bouquin qu'il lisait.  
  
-Sirius dit lui, sinon on en a pour la semaine ! S'exclame-t-il en soupirant. C'est au tour de Sirius de bouder. N'importe quelle autre personne nous prendrait pour des gamins !  
  
-Très bien ! J'ai invité Lily la Tigresse à ton anniversaire, samedi soir.   
  
Je dois avoir une tête risible car Sirius et Rémus éclatent de rire. Peter se contente de glousser. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Lily Evans va venir à MON anniversaire. Je fais ce qu'il me semble le plus normal de faire dans un moment de joie intense, je saute partout dans la chambre. Rémus me regarde en souriant et Sirius rit à en avoir mal au ventre. Quand enfin il se calme, il me dit, faisant retomber mon euphorie :  
  
-Elle n'a pas encore accepté...  
  
Ces paroles me font tomber assis sur mon lit. Lily Evans, n'acceptera jamais. Elle est trop... au dessus de ce genre de chose. Elle ne me connaît pas, mais moi, je connais le moindre détail de son caractère : ce qui l'énerve, ce qui lui plait, ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle déteste, son indifférence, ses manies, etc. Mon obsession est Lily Evans. Les autres Maraudeurs se foutent assez de moi à cause de ça. Sirius trouve drôle le fait que des tas de filles me courent après et qu'il faut que je sois amoureux de la seule qui ne tombe pas sous mon charme. C'est aussi la seule à qui je n'ose jamais parler. Elle plait à beaucoup d'autre mecs, mais aucun n'ose l'approcher de peur de se faire envoyer balader. Il faut dire qu'elle a beaucoup de caractère. Son pétage de câble de tout à l'heure me l'a prouvé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu parlé ainsi à un professeur. Même nous les Maraudeurs n'avons jamais osé envoyer balader Grognedur. Sirius, qui me voit en profonde réflexion, s'approche et pose sa main sur mon épaule, compatissant.  
  
-Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire parce que je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs, mais je suis sûr qu'elle viendra, me dit il, il suffit juste que je demande à Ellyanor ou Carina de l'inciter à venir et le tour est joué. Lily est bien la seule personne à ne pas avoir remarquer que t'avais le béguin pour elle !   
  
Je rougis sous l'insinuation et Sirius ricane à nouveau. J'espère juste que l'idée de Sirius marchera...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))  
  
Sirius revient d'on ne sait où et au même moment, Rémus part. Ils partent à tour de rôle depuis près d'une demi heure et ils croient que je ne m'en aperçoit pas. A chaque fois que l'un des trois revient, et qu'un autre part, les deux autres se chargent de me distraire. Ils pensent que je ne sais pas ce qu'ils manigancent, mais il faudrait qu'ils trouvent une autre méthode parce que celle là, ça fait quelques années qu'ils l'utilisent ! En fait, ils sont entrain de préparer mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Ils me l'offriront pour ma fête.  
  
-Bon, dis je en me levant, je vais faire un tour, je vous laisse préparer mon cadeau d'anniversaire en toute tranquillité. A tout à l'heure , leur dis je.  
  
A ce moment là, ils me regardent avec surprise et je disparais par le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Je me balade pendant environ une demi heure. Je connais ce château comme ma poche. Il faut dire que nos excusions la nuit sont assez fréquentes. Je me souviens encore quand mon père m'a donné sa cape d'invisibilité. Il la tenait lui-même de son père qui la tenait du sien, etc. C'est comme une tradition dans la famille. Elle se passe de père en fils. Je me demande ce que ça ferait si un jour un Potter n'avait que des filles. Je suppose qu'il finirait par la donner à l'aînée. Cette tradition peut paraître un peu macho mais elle remonte au début de notre lignée ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Et à cette époque là les hommes n'étaient pas réputés pour être très tolérants envers les femmes. Bref, ma cape nous a bien servit pour nos sorties en douce. Mon père est fier de moi malgré le fait qu'il fasse semblant d'être en colère lorsqu'il reçoit des lettres de McGonagall, mère oblige !  
  
Mes pas me portent vers la bibliothèque. J'entre doucement et me faufile jusqu'à une table à l'écart. J'aime bien ce lieu. C'est un endroit tranquille où on peut réfléchir sans être dérangé. Et puis en plus, Lily Evans vient souvent ici. Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, mais je suis dingue de cette fille et je crois que je donnerai tout pour qu'elle fasse attention à moi.  
  
-Excuse moi, tu es bien... hum... Potter, James Potter ? Me demande une voix.  
  
Il me faut un certain temps pour émerger de ma rêverie, mais quand cela est fait, la personne qui se trouve debout devant moi me fait ouvrir de grands yeux ronds. Elle m'a parl ! Elle m'a adressé la parole !! OUAWOU !!!! Reprends toi Jamesie reprends toi ! Lily Evans est devant toi et attends apparemment une réponse. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, c'est ça t'as compris le truc. MAIS REPONDS LUI BON SANG !!!!!  
  
-Hum... pardon, est ce que... tu peux répét ? Je lui demande mal à l'aise.  
  
Elle me lance un regard exaspéré, mais rien que le fait qu'elle me parle même avec lassitude me rend heureux. Ca n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à maintenant.  
  
-Je te demandais si tu étais bien James Potter ?? Redemande-t-elle avec impatience.  
  
-Euh... oui, oui oui c'est moi. Qu'est ce que... je peux faire pour toi ?  
  
-Ton copain, le grand brun aux cheveux mi long. Euh... Black c'est ça ?  
  
-Oui... ?  
  
Une fille qui ne se souvient pas du grand Sirius Black, à graver dans les annales ! En général les filles se souviennent TOUJOURS de lui. Quand je dis que cette fille n'est pas comme les autres.  
  
-Et bien, il m'a invité à ton anniversaire demain soir et je voulais prévenir que je venais.  
  
A cette déclaration, je reste bouche bée. Lily Evans vient REELEMENT à mon anniversaire. J'hallucine !! Ca devient du délire l !! Il faut te reprendre là mon vieux !! Allez du nerf ! Je parviens difficilement à fermer la bouche et à remettre mes yeux dans leurs orbites et je bredouille quelques phrases incompréhensibles avant de réussir à en sortir une correct.  
  
-D'accord. Tu emmèneras tes amies ?  
  
-Oui, c'est surtout pour elles que j'y vais mais enfin... bon je te laisse à tes... affaires.  
  
Elle se retourne, va vers une autre table, attrape ses affaires et sort de la bibliothèque. A ce moment là, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde !  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))  
  
Quel cours emmerdant ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de dormir de ma vie. Quand enfin la cloche sonne, libératrice du cours d'histoire de la magie, tout le monde se précipite dehors. Le cours suivant est métamorphose. C'est ma matière préférée, j'excelle dedans.  
  
Sirius et Rémus discute gaiement tandis que moi, perdu dans mes pensées, j'avance sans vraiment savoir comment. Je suis une vraie épave. Je n'ai presque pas dormi cette nuit, trop excité par le fait que la fille de mes rêves vient à ma soirée. Et maintenant, j'en paie le prix.  
  
Assez soudainement, mes trois amis s'arrêtent. Je relève la tête et les regarde avec curiosité. Leur yeux sont tournés vers un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Mes yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. Je vois Lily, Carina et Ellyanor en proie à une bande de Serpentard. LA bande en plus qu'on ne peut pa saquer. On s'approche un peu pour entendre ce qu'il se passe. Je suis à ce moment parfaitement réveillé.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Evans, on peur ?!  
  
-Le jour où j'aurai peur de toi Malfoy, je peux t'assurer que ce sera le jour où Dumbledore fera des claquettes avec un déguisement de clown dans la grande salle à une heure de pointe.  
  
J'imagine bien Dumbledore faire des claquettes au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Soudain, elle grimace.  
  
-Hum... non mauvais exemple, ajoute-t-elle.  
  
-Tu es aussi pathétique que tes parents. Je me rappelle encore les entendre hurler et supplier pour qu'on ne les tue pas.  
  
Le visage de Lily se crispe. Je sens la colère montée en moi. Elle aussi semble furieuse. Elle est prête à péter un plomb, je le sens. Ses deux amies la regardent effrayées. Mais pour l'instant elle ne dit rien. Malfoy continue sous les rires de ses amis.  
  
-Oh non, ne me tuez pas je vous en pris ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! Je vous en supplie ! Imite ironiquement le Serpentard avec une voix suraigu. Tellement pathétique ! Tes parents n'étaient que de vulgaires moldus. Ils se sont fait tuer comme les chiens qu'ils étaient.  
  
Soudain, elle explose. Elle sort sa baguette brusquement et la met sous le cou de Malfoy. Les Serpentard arrêtent de rire. Il n'y a plus un bruit dans le couloir. Lily tremble convulsivement mais sa main, elle ne tremble pas. Elle s'approche un peu plus de Malfoy qui recule. Il a blanchit et retient son souffle. Lily est la meilleure élève de Poudlard.  
  
-Alors, dis moi, ça fait quoi de se retrouver devant quelqu'un qui n'a rien à perdre et qui n'attend qu'une chose c'est de tuer les meurtriers de ses parents ? Demanda-t-elle avec haine, mais on perçoit de légers sanglots dans sa voix. On fait moins le malin maintenant. Et dire que je n'ai que deux mots à dire pour que tu meures.  
  
-Ne... ne fais pas ça Ev... Evans...  
  
-COMMENT OSES TU SEULEMENT PRONONCER MON NOM ??? Cri-t-elle. Comment oses tu prononcer le nom de mes parents ?  
  
Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Ses amies semblent horrifiées. Elles ne peuvent pas bouger. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux d'elle. A ce moment là, elle semble sur le point de craquer. Personne ne sait quoi faire. On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça. Doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer, je m'approche.  
  
-Lily, Lily, ne fais pas ça, il ne mérite pas que tu t'intéresse à lui, dis je calmement.  
  
-Il a tué mes parents !  
  
-No...non, je... je n'ai rien fait ! Je... je disais juste ça... pour t'énerver !  
  
-Comment pouvais tu savoir que mes parents étaient morts ??  
  
-Je... je l'ai... entendu dire...  
  
-Mais... mais personne ne le savait, dit elle avec une lassitude non dissimulée en abaissant légèrement sa baguette.  
  
Je profite de ce moment pour lui prendre sa baguette des mains. Elle me la cède sans résistance. Je vois des larmes dans ses yeux. Je ne savais pas que ses parents étaient morts. La pauvre. Sans vraiment savoir ce que je fais, je la prends dans mes bras. Ce geste m'a parut si naturel sur le moment mais maintenant que je l'ai dans mes bras je suis un peu gêné. Elle ne se dégage pas et se laisse même aller contre mon épaule. Elle pleure, silencieusement, mais elle pleure. J'entends Sirius dire aux Serpentard de se casser vite fait avant qu'on leur botte le cul. Ceux-ci répondent quelque chose que je n'entends pas.  
  
Après quelques instants, Lily sèche ses pleurs et se dégagent de notre étreinte. Elle me fait un petit sourire. C'est la première fois qu'elle me sourit. Ses sourires sincères, je veux dire par là ni sarcastique ni ironique, sont rares et ne sont accordés qu'à ses deux amies.  
  
Celle-ci d'ailleurs semblent se réveiller et la prennent avec elles, l'emmenant plus loin. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux d'un geste inconscient. Je les regarde s'éloigner tandis que mes amis s'approchent de moi.  
  
-Et bien ! Je n'ai jamais vu personne dans cet état l ! S'exclame Sirius avec une pointe d'admiration incongrue.  
  
-Je ne savais pas pour ses parents, murmure Rémus.  
  
-Moi non plus, dis toujours rêveusement.  
  
-Vous croyez qu'elle l'aurais fait si tu ne l'avais pas calmé James ? Demande Patmol.  
  
Je me tourne vers lui. Rémus me regarde avec un petit sourire mystérieux. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il se passe dans sa petite tête si perspicace.  
  
-Sincèrement Sirius, je ne sais pas, dit il en arrêtant de me regarder, Lily est si imprévisible.  
  
-Brrr ! Elle me fait peur parfois ! Tremblotte le grand brun idiot qui me sert de meilleur ami.  
  
-Allez, venez.  
  
On commence à avancer non sans lancer un regard patient à Sirius qui reste derrière.  
  
-Hey !! Mais je suis sérieux !! S'exclame-t-il en nous rattrapant.  
  
-Sirius, je commence en me retournant.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-TAIS TOI ! Ordonnons nous tous en même temps.  
  
-Hey mais pourquoi vous êtes aussi méchant avec moi ??  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Voilà le deuxième chapitre !! Je sais, j'ai été particulièrement longue à la poster, mais j'ai bloqué sur le moment à la bibliothèque et j'ai réussi à m'en sortir que ce matin !!  
  
Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews et j'en suis navrée.  
  
Mais merci quand même :  
  
Seleme59 : merci pour tes trois reviews !! C'est vraiment sympa de voir qu'une fic plait autant que tu postes plusieurs reviews !!  
  
CC Johnson  
  
Raphou  
  
4rine  
  
Misss  
  
Billy  
  
Hhp  
  
Herm'021  
  
Alpo  
  
Lol alias Wenwen 2ème du nom : très joli pseudo lol  
  
Malicia  
  
MarieLune  
  
Mahel : Elle connaît Lucius parce qu'il ne cesse de la faire cher. Je crois que t'as raison faut lui rentrer dedans !! En plus elle n'est vraiment pas douée pour les noms !! lol Je croi qu'elle en a rien à foutre en fait !! C'est vrai que c'est effrayant mais c'est aussi assez marrant à s'imaginer !! )  
  
Lunattica   
  
Hélène : Je viens juste de t'envoyer un message pour te prévenir !!:) Pour moi les exam viennent juste de se terminer hé h !! lol  
  
Doudou   
  
Dready Girl  
  
Pathy Maccarther : Et bien la voilà cette suite tant attendu !!! Merci tes review m'ont fait très plaisir !!  
  
Tobby : Oui, Lily est un peu... jm'en foutiste !! lol J'aime bien faire ça, ça change lol Au fait, ta fic est super !!!  
  
Voilà, et bien à la prochaine !!  
  
Bzou  
  
Lyna Lup' 


End file.
